


Of Camaros and Falcons

by Ezlebe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezlebe/pseuds/Ezlebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Danny shouldn't even try to be subtle with the ringtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Camaros and Falcons

“A movie seems to be in your pocket,” Max intones flatly as they stare down at the slightly curled fingers of a corpse, eyes snapping up just as Danny answers the phone, staring unwaveringly and giving him the weird feeling he’s being dissected rather than the body on the table. The other man tilts his head inquisitively, “Han Solo and the Princess, an odd choice for a ring tone.”

Danny freezes long enough for Steve to ask what’s wrong, and Max gives him a secretive smirk, laying thick on the creepy. He rolls his eyes to the ceiling and relays the information that the ME had managed to reveal before they’d been interrupted, keeping his tone restrained enough that Steve apparently doesn't notice anything odd. The conversation is short, and he hangs up slowly, determined to pretend Max’s considerable knowledge in the art of nerd hadn’t just outed him.

“If I may ask-”

“No,” Danny interrupts firmly, “you may not ask, you may never ask, nor you will not spread this around unless you’d like to find out what you’re own insides look like,” he raises his eyebrows, gesturing towards the body pointedly as he finishes. Max purses his lips in response, and Danny’s attempt at a smile is more of a grimace as he peels his gloves off, “well I’ve had enough staring at dead people. If there’s anything else, don’t hesitate to call.”

Max nods firmly, returning his attention to the victim, swabbing a dark spot just under the wrist.

Danny pauses just as he gets to the door jam, “if I hear even a hint of Kono making nerf herder jokes, I will be very unhappy.”

“Yes sir,” Max salutes with a gory finger.

“Or Princess jokes. Actually, any and all jokes, even coincidental.”

“I do not understand how that could be tracked to me, Detective Williams, but I will restrain myself.”

“You better.”

“May the force be with you.” Danny hears as he steps out of the office, but he grinds his teeth and ignores the urge to rise up against the bait.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Danny's choice of various personality and relationship-specific ringtones in the first season.


End file.
